Cerpen
by Light Lamperouge
Summary: Rencana Byakuya untuk membalas para bangsawan yang menentangnya...  One-shot.


**One shot Hisana-Byakuya!**

**Enjoy! R&R please!**

**Light Lamperouge**

**Disclaimer : Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**

Bruakk! Suara pintu yang dibanting terdengar jelas dari kamarnya. Kecewa, itulah yang dirasakannya! Dihempaskannya tubuhnya ke futonnya. Pandangannya beralih ke langit-langit. Kenapa hari ini ia bisa sesial ini! Kuchiki Byakuya, Tuan Muda pewaris keluarga Bangsawan Kuchiki tak akan bisa diremehkan begitu saja oleh orang-orang sialan itu.

Ha! Benar sekali, Byakuya! Kau harus buktikan pada mereka bahwa kau bukan orang yang bisa diremehkan. Perlahan senyuman licik mengembang di wajahnya. Apa sebaiknya kugunakan pengaruh keluargaku saja? Ah, tidak! Betapa bodohnya dia! Tidak,tidak! Sekali lagi tidak! Kau harus bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan usahamu sendiri! Bukan dengan bantuan orang lain.

Matanya memandang sinis, seringai di wajahnya menandakan bahwa ia tak akan main-main. Akan dihancurkannya orang itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Dengan satu gerakan singkat, dibaliknya halaman per halaman buku agendanya. Bagus, ia manggut-manggut! Bulan depan saat pertemuan para bangsawan digelar di rumahnya adalah saat yang tepat!

Tok...tok...tok...

Terdengar ketukan pintu, suaranya begitu lembut.

"Siapa?",tanyanya.

"Byakuya-sama, Ayahanda anda memanggil", jawab seorang wanita dari luar.

Byakuya segera beranjak dari futonnya. Ia menggeser pintu kamarnya dan melihat seorang gadis yang menunduk, menunggu di situ.

"Ah, Hisana-san", dipandangnya gadis yang masih saja menunduk itu sekilas," Tou-san menunggu di mana?", tambahnya.

"Soujun-sama hanya berkata beliau menunggu Byakuya-sama di tempat biasa".

"Arigatou. Aku ke sana sekarang. Kau boleh pergi", gadis itu pun dengan hormat menyingkir dari hadapan Tuan Mudanya.

Byakuya tersenyum sekilas. Dia memerlukan Hisana-san untuk rencananya. Gadis itu paling cocok diantara para pelayannya. Dia yang paling patuh, pendiam, melakukan apapun hampir tanpa bertanya.

Langkah kakinya kini terasa ringan. Namun, sekilas ia merasa khawatir tentang apa yang akan dibicarakan ayahnya nanti. Tak terasa sampailah ia di ruang kerja ayahnya. Seperti dugaannya, kakeknya juga ada di sana. Beliau sedang menikmati ocha sementara ayahnya sedang menulis kaligrafi.

Ayahnya menghela napas dan meletakkan kaligrafi yang baru saja dibuatnya di meja. Soujun mendongak dan melihat Byakuya yang berdiri di ambang ruangan.

"Ah, kau sudah datang!",serunya sambil merentangkan tangan, melepas lelah.

"Tou-san. Jii-san", ia membungkuk hormat.

Kakeknya mengangguk. Byakuya duduk bersimpuh, berhadapan dengan keduanya.

"Mengenai pertemuan para bangsawan itu, apa kau punya rencana?", tanya ayahnya serius.

"Baru saja aku mendapat ide, Kakek, Ayahanda", jawabnya sopan.

"Ceritakan pada kami", sahut Ginrei.

Dan Sang Tuan Muda menceritakan rencana tengiknya pada kedua orang itu.

"Kau orang pertama yang punya pikiran gila seperti itu", sahut ayahnya.

"Hanya satu pertanyaan Kakek. Apa rencana itu akan berhasil?"

"Pasti", sahut Byakuya tenang.

"Ingat, kalau rencanamu gagal, nama Bangsawan Kuchiki dipertaruhkan", lanjut kakeknya tenang.

Senyum licik mengembang di wajah Byakuya.

"Aku tak akan gagal"

~Light~

Hisana menggeliat tak nyaman. Dia memang tak terbiasa mengenakan kimono sutra itu. Memang, kimono itu indah, berlukiskan kristal salju biru langit. Bermimpi pun tidak, ia yang hanya seorang pelayan bisa mengenakan pakaian yang luar biasa istimewa itu.

Suasana perdebatan makin panas. Sebenarnya, ia heran mengapa para pemuda plus beberapa orang tua yang notabene adalah kalangan terhormat malah saling tunjuk dan berteriak semaunya. Memangnya, yang mereka diskusikan itu begitu penting? Tiba-tiba ia merasa bersalah. Bukankah dirinya telah berjanji pada tuannya untuk tidak menguping pembicaraan para bangsawan itu. Ah, tapi apa salahnya menguping? Lagipula, jika ia sendiri ada di tengah-tengah mereka, itu bukan menguping namanya! Salah siapa ia harus ikut dalam pertemuan konyol ini?

Hisana memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Tidak bisa. Kita ini bangsawan! Daigo, kau tidak dengar ya? Atau otakmu telah kau buang di tempat sampah?"

"Kau ini! Kita kan sama-sama jiwa! Tiap-tiap jiwa layak diselamatkan, dianggap sama", sahut Daigo.

"Itu konyol! Gagasan paling bodoh! Kedudukan kita ini Bangsawan! Apa bedanya lagi antara kita dan para sampah yang berkeliaran kalau tiap jiwa dianggap sama"

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, turuti saja apa kataku. Kalau ada bagian buah yang busuk, bukankah bagian itu layak dipotong dan dibuang"

"Wah, wah! Bangsawan Sekai masih tak berubah ya!", sahut suara seorang perempuan.

"Yo-Yoruichi-san!", sahut Akira. Matanya berbinar-binar, mengagumi wanita itu.

Yoruichi rupanya tak memperhatikan. Ia malah berhenti di hadapan Hisana.

"Hisana-chan, kau cantik juga memakai kimono ini", katanya menggoda.

"Ah, Yo-Yoruichi-sama", Hisana tersipu.

"I-itu pelayanmu kan!", seru Akira, baru saja menyadari bahwa gadis yang sedang duduk di pinggir meja itu Hisana..

"Berani sekali ia mencoba menguping", yang lain menyahut penuh kemarahan.

"Kalian bodoh sekali", gumam Yoruichi sambil menghirup aroma ochanya.

"A-Apa?"

"Gadis itu sudah di sini sejak tadi"

Para bangsawan itu tambah geram.

"Eksekusi dia. Hukum pelayan bodoh yang menguping pembicaraan kita", teriak yang lain.

"Pancung dia"

"Kita penggal kepalanya saja"

"Kurang dramatis! Kita rajam saja dia"

"Setuju! Setuju! Kita suruh saja shinigami untuk menyayatnya hidup-hidup"

"Boleh saja, tapi dagingnya harus disayat dengan serat bambu tipis yang tajam"

Yang lain meneriakkan persetujuan sambil mengajukan usulan-usulan yang makin lama makin mengerikan, sementara mulut Hisana terkunci. Ia tak mengira hal sesederhana ini akan berakibat buruk pada dirinya. Mereka itu, dengan begitu mudahnya memutuskan untuk membunuh seseorang hanya karena masalah kecil. Sinting, pikir Hisana.

Mereka ini pasti terkena virus gila! Masak mau menghukum orang begitu saja, tanpa pengadilan atau apapun! Memangnya sistem peradilan mereka sebegitu bobroknya,ya? , pikirnya. Sampai orang kecil sepertinya, yang tak tahu apa-apa mesti ikut-ikutan dieksekusi. Tidak! Ini pasti cuma sandiwara! Para kepala keluarga bangsawan itu cuma aktor-aktor murahan! Mereka memainkan drama dengan skenario murahan pula! Mengeksekusi dirinya! Ha! Ini cuma mimpi! Kalau ia bangun dan mengucek matanya, ia pasti akan melihat langit-langit di kamar pelayan yang ia tempati.

Lho, kok! Kok Tuan Muda Byakuya ada di sana! Tampak shihakuso biru muda yang dipakainya dan ekspresi ini bukan mimpi,dong? Tuan Byakuya tak ikut berdebat dengan para bangsawan kekanakan itu!

Hisana sedikit heran. Apa Tuan Byakuya tak peduli dengan keselamatan pelayannya? Sejenak keraguan melintas di hati Hisana. Keluarga bangsawan memiliki banyak pelayan. Kehilangan salah satu dari mereka tak akan berakibat apa-apa pada diri Tuannya. Tuannya bisa mendapatkan lagi seribu pelayan seperti dirinya. Kualitas apa yang dimilikinya sehingga Tuan Byakuya tidak akan membiarkan seorang pelayan seperti dirinya dieksekusi dengan persetujuan para bangsawan?

Uh,Oh! Hisana merasakan kepanikan yang kini menyelimutinya. Dilihatnya wajah Tuannya. Masih kalem seperti biasa. Yoruichi-sama bahkan kini mulai memakan kue yang disajikan, tidak peduli dengan keadaan ricuh disekitarnya

"Jadi, keputusan akhirnya?", tanya Byakuya tiba-tiba.

"Kami masih mendiskusikan cara yang paling kejam"

"Lakukanlah semau kalian", sahutnya tenang.

Kilatan marah muncul di mata Hisana. Sebegitu rendahkah dirinya di hadapan Bangsawan? Benar, dia hanya seorang pelayan. Jiwa bermutu rendah yang terkontaminasi sampah. Apalagi dia berasal dari Distrik 79 Inuzuri, salah satu dari yang terburuk dari kedelapanpuluh distrik yang ada.

Namun yang benar-benar membuatnya kesal adalah sikap Tuan Mudanya. Dia lebih sinting dari para bangsawan ini, begitu pikirnya.

Tergerak sesaat, ia mundur perlahan dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menuju arah Byakuya. Segelas ocha telah meluncur ke rambut pewaris bangsawan Kuchiki itu. Byakuya mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Hisana dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Para bangsawan terdiam. Hening. Mereka terhenyak, menahan napas.

Apa yang akan dilakukan pewaris bangsawan Kuchiki pada pelayannya yang sangat kurang ajar itu?

Byakuya berdiri dengan elegan. Dipandangnya gadis pelayannya yang kini sedang memelototinya.

Tanpa diduga, jemari Byakuya meraih lengan Hisana, memeluknya.

Sinting.

Sepertinya hanya itulah yang ada di pikiran Hisana saat itu.

Byakuya melepaskan pelukannya, lalu tersenyum.

Para bangsawan itu memandangnya seolah dia telah memeluk koinya.

"Sudah selesai berdebatnya?", tanya Yoruichi tiba-tiba.

Para bangsawan itu meringis.

"Byakuya, hukuman apa yang paling cocok untuk gadis bodohmu ini?", tanyanya lagi.

"Hmmph, apa ya? Kukira menikah denganku dan melayaniku seumur hidup adalah hukuman yang tepat untuk pelayan kurang ajar ini "

Akira terhenyak.

Apa Kuchiki yang satu ini sudah gila? Dia mau menghukum pelayannya dengan cara seperti ini? Dia mau melanggar peraturan dengan menikahi orang biasa cuma untuk menghukum gadis pelayannya? Cuma demi gadis pelayan sampah ini? Tiba-tiba...

"Jadi ini rencanamu? Kau mengumpulkan kami semua, berdiskusi dan berdebat setengah mati, akhirnya hanya untuk menyetujui tindakanmu melanggar peraturan utama para bangsawan", sahutnya sinis.

"Anak ini! Minta pelajaran, ya!", para bangsawan tua geram.

"Dengan menikahi sampah murahan, maka nama Keluarga Kuchiki akan turun di mata orang. Hmmph, bagus juga!"

"Kita turuti saja"

"Setuju, dengan begitu pengaruh mereka akan turun dan kita tak akan punya saingan", yang lain berteriak.

"HENTIKAN", jerit seorang wanita yang dari tadi pusing mendengarkan perdebatan konyol itu.

"KALIAN PIKIR KALIAN SIAPA?"

"KAMI BANGSAWAN, BODOH!", jawab mereka.

"Kau, dan kau!", Hisana menunjuk Akira dan Sekihara.

"Apa yang kalian miliki"

Akira tersenyum licik.

"Aku punya semuanya, tak seperti dirimu, sampah yang tak punya apa-apa"

"KALIAN INI TAK PUNYA APA-APA! SAMA SEPERTI AKU! KALIAN SEMUA JUGA", Hisana menunjuk semua bangsawan yang hadir di situ.

"APA?", para bangsawan itu geram. Sebelumnya, mana ada pelayan yang begitu berani beradu mulut dengan para bangsawan yang berpengaruh seperti mereka?

"Kekayaan dari orangtua. Status sosial dari orangtua. Jadi sebenarnya anda sekalian, termasuk saya, tidak memiliki apapun sejak awal", jelas Byakuya kalem.

Para bangsawan itu terhenyak. Mulut mereka ternganga membentuk "O" yang lebar.

"Nah, kurasa pertemuan ini telah berakhir! Byakuya muda ini perlu mencuci rambutnya dengan segera sebelum semut mengerubunginya", sahut Yoruichi sambil memegang rambut Byakuya.

"Lepaskan", seru Byakuya.

"Hisana-chan, kau harus mencuci rambutnya dengan bersih setelah ini. Dan kurasa hukuman yang tadi cukup layak untukmu? Kau setuju, kan?", Yoruichi mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hisana, sementara si gadis pelayan itu tersipu malu.

"Kau", Byakuya berteriak frustrasi, dengan shunpo ia segera mengejar Yoruichi yang tengah sengaja mempermalukannya di hadapan Hisana.

Para bangsawan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan dongkol. Dipermainkan oleh seorang pemuda dan dihina oleh seorang pelayan bukanlah pengalaman yang kerap mereka temui.

~Light~

"Jadi, apa sebenarnya rencana Tuan Muda?", tanya Hisana ketika sedang menyajikan ocha untuk Byakuya di ruang duduk keluarga Kuchiki.

"Tak ada rencana", sahutnya tegas, tetapi lembut.

Mata Hisana membesar. Jadi, segala omong kosong rencana untuk menjatuhkan para bangsawan yang didengarnya dari para pelayan lain adalah bohong.

"Kaulah rencanaku", kata Byakuya sambil menghirup aroma ochanya dalam-dalam.

"A-apa?", Hisana tergagap.

"Sudahlah, lupakan pertemuan sinting kemarin. Bertugaslah seperti biasa", sahut Byakuya.

_Bertugaslah seperti biasa_, itu berarti ia telah diizinkan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Hisana berbalik sopan, berjalan memunggungi Tuan Mudanya.

"Hisana-san, jangan lupa, mulai minggu depan jalani hukumanmu", teriak Byakuya.

Langkah Hisana terhenti. Ia berbalik, memandang Byakuya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda. Apa saya salah dengar?", tanyanya.

Byakuya tersenyum lebar.

"Minggu depan, hukuman untuk seumur hidupmu akan dimulai"

_Sinting_, kata itulah yang terlintas di pikiran Hisana sesaat sebelum semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap.

* * *

**Mind to Review?**

**Light Lamperouge  
**


End file.
